Goddamn it, Moriarty!
by Beyond These Stars
Summary: Guys I actually have no idea what I should write here, because it's only a quick drabble with less than 2k words... But if you like MorMor i'd say try it, and if you don't like it tell me why :) Thanks if you are reading the story!


**Authors Note**: Hello, this is the first story I am publishing on here, and i wrote it kind of for my friend **TONI**'s birthday. I actually think she might ship it even harder than i do. Anyway, enjoy this story and please leave me a review if you like it, or if there are any mistakes. THANKS!

Sebastian sat in the darkest corner of some old pub. Drinking. Watching. Waiting. He was waiting for a good hour already and the guy just wouldn't show up. He started to feel a little pissed off when another 30 minutes passed and there still were no traces of his victim.

He ordered a third beer and sat there thinking about what he would do to this one. All information he had was that the guy somehow managed to get a member of some small gang arrested. That at least was the reason why he was hired. To kill the guy that got their best dealer arrested.

Thinking his options trough was a way to let the time pass. He could start a bar fight with some of the drunks sitting in front of the TV. Maybe getting the guy involved somehow and then 'accidentally' killing him by hitting over the head with a beer bottle. Or directly starting a fight with the guy and stabbing him with one of the knives he had in his pocket. Or just easily and stress-free shooting him as soon as he opened the door. The later would probably be a not so good idea though in a bar full of people.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and the guy walked in. Dressed in a cheap suit and carrying a leather briefcase. He probably just finished whatever work he was doing. Sebastian was studying him, looking for any hidden weapons and calculating his chances in a fight.

The guy didn't look like he even knew how to hold a gun, let alone shoot one, but he saw something that suspiciously looked like a small knife in his suit jacket. He didn't look like a person that would do any good in a fight, or would even be clever enough as to get a drug dealer arrested.

'Boring. Boring and ordinary. I believe those are the words you are looking for.' There it was again. The whispering at the back of his head that sounded so much like his former boss. One of the best criminals in Europe, probably even in the whole world. Jim Moriarty.

His voice haunted Sebastian ever since he last saw him, on the morning before he went up on that roof with Sherlock Holmes. Ever since he killed himself. He sometimes even thought he saw him. Quick glimpses of his face when he was driving to a job. Seeing him sitting in the chair in Sebastian's flat where he used to wait for him when he was on a job and wanted to know how it went.

*2 Year's earlier*

Sebastian watched John Watson trough some Binoculars he brought with him. The doctor was currently standing on a corner and was looking around. Sebastian was thinking about Jim while he watched him. What was he doing on that roof? Was Sherlock Holmes there already or was Jim still up there alone? He could see the rooftop from his place if he turned his head, but he didn't dare to let his eyes leave Doctor Watson.

Around five minutes later he heard a gunshot. It was so tempting for him to turn his head in the direction the sound came from, but again he didn't dare to let his eyes leave the Doctor. Only a few seconds later he saw John pulling his phone out of his pocket and starting to talk to someone. He almost immediately started running in the direction of St. Barts hospital, on which's roof Jim wanted to meet Sherlock Holmes.

Turning his rifle so he could shoot at any second he followed him with his eyes. He saw Sherlock standing on the edge of the roof, then him throwing away his phone and jumping. That was the exact moment when he started packing together his rifle and binoculars and went down the stairs of the building he sat on.

He went to the spot where he wanted to meet with Jim after Sherlock was dead, but he waited for a good 20 minutes before he realised something went wrong. Horribly wrong. Hiding the bag with his rifle behind some bins he started running. He ran until he reached the back entrance of St. Barts and stopped to look around if anybody followed him. When he saw nobody he opened the door and sprinted up the stairs to the rooftop.

He didn't know what he expected. The dead body of his boss, or his boss dancing to some song in the middle of the roof. But he sure as hell didn't expect what he saw. Nothing. He saw absolutely nothing. No Jim, no dead body, nothing. The only thing there was on the roof was a gun. He went to take a look at it and instantly recognised it. It was a Beretta 92FS, the only gun Jim would ever use or even have the decency to carry around with him.

Under the gun there was a small note written in Jim's handwriting: _My dear Sniper, if you read this I'm probably gone already. I planned on it to end this way, and I hope you can find another place to 'work'. Although a man with your qualities is probably very much demanded. Goodbye, Jim_

Sometimes he thought he was going crazy. But at the same time it made him sort of happy to see or hear 'him'. He still blamed it on his increased drug and alcohol consume.

Standing up he grabbed his beer and walked over to where his victim was standing. He made sure to bump into one of the drunks in front of the TV while doing so. The guy he crashed into was one of the more aggressive looking ones there, with short almost military short hair and some tattoos, and he immediately got the reaction he wanted.

"Hey! You! Watch where you are going asshole! You almost spilled my drink!" Sebastian bit back a smirk. "So? Wouldn't have been that bad seeing you can barely stand on your own feet without any help. Need me to carry you home?" The other people in the bar stopped talking, because at this point the guy jumped to his feet and threw a punch at Sebastian, who quickly dodged it and let it hit some random guy behind him. The third one now threw a punch back and because many of their friends tried to separate them, there soon was a whole big fight going on. Nobody noticed Sebastian, who quickly walked over to his victim and pulled him out onto the street and down a little dark alley.

There weren't any lights in the small alley, so at first he couldn't quite see his victim, but he could almost feel him pulling out his knife. "Oh please. Do you really want to make this so hard? I could kill you quickly now, but if you insist on trying to defend your life..." Sebastian's eyes finally adjusted themselves to the darkness around him and he could see the guy standing there, knife in one hand and briefcase in the other. He noticed him shaking like a leaf.

"What do you want from me? Why do you want to kill me?" He tried sounding brave and fearless, but his voice shook at the end. Sebastian chuckled darkly. "Well well, you see I have been hired by this little gang whose drug dealer you apparently got arrested. They want to see you dead. But I really want to know how you did that... You don't look like being that clever to be exact."

"I...I had help." "Of course you had. And who was it that was helping you? The Tooth fairy?" "I don't..I don't know his name. He called himself 'M' all the time. And I never got to see him. Please don't kill me!" Sebastian shook his head. M. He knew that from somewhere. Pulling out his gun slowly he pointed it at his victims head. "Any last words? No? Well then, good night." And with that he pulled the trigger.

*Jim Moriarty*

Jim was watching _his _Sniper shoot the man. He could see he was thinking about the things the man told him. First he wanted to let Sebastian stay believing that he was dead, but 'Fuck it' he thought, 'I think i have been dead long enough'.

Finding Seb's flat was easy. He still lived in the same house and same flat. Jim picked the lock and engered the flat. In the flat everything looked broken. in the kitchen was only one chair left and it looked like evey plate and cup has been smashed to pieces. On the sideboard stood several bottles of alcohol, beer, vodka and some whiskey.

Walking trough the destroyed kitchen he saw some torn paper and took a closer look at some of them. Most of them were details for a killing, but there even where some job offers lying around. Most were dull things as bodyguards or security guards, nothing interesting. Jim shook his head and walked into the living room/bed room, where he placed himself on one of the two armchairs, waiting for Seb to come home.

Noticing a wrinkled piece of paper he smoothed it out and scanned over it. He felt some kind of warmth coming to his heart when he realised it was the letter he wrote for Seb two years ago on the roof of St. Barts. He heard the door opening and put the letter back and waited.

*Sebastian*

Sebastian knew that somebody was in the flat as soon as he opened the door. Carefly pulling out his gun he walked through the kitchen and into the bathroom. After he saw nobody there he walked back and into the living room.

The grip around his gun tightened when he saw the tip of a shoe and one pale hand resting on his armchair.

"Hello Sebby. I thougth you were coming back earlier."

Sebastian froze. The voice. /His/ voice. He didn't imagine it. He was /there/!

"Oh you bloody bastard! Get out of my fucking chair and come here where I can shoot you! How fucking dare you to leave me and then come back here as if it was nothing?"

Jim calmly got up and stepped around the chair and stood in front of him, arms stretched out in his direction. "Seb... I missed you. Come here! And put the bloody gun away! Ah I see you are using my gun. Sentimental, I see."

Sebastian slowly put the gun down and for a minute they were just looking at each other. Sebastian with a pissed off expression and Jim with a smirk. Then, faste than Jim could react, Sebastian took a hold of his head and kissed him. Jim smirked into the kiss and started kissing back. Soon they where half sitting in the armchair, half where they lying in it.

Sebastian pulled away to take a deep breath and whispered into Jim's ear "Goddamn it, Moriarty, someday I swear i will kill you!" Jim only smirked and only replied a short "I love you, too, Tiger." Before pulling his mouth back on his own.

Like said before, this is the first time i'm actually writing this, so the ending is kind of shit I think. Anyway, thanks for reading :)


End file.
